Returning Players
|description = A twist that former players are brought back to the game for another chance against new players or other returning players. |seasonsappeared = Survivor ORG 4: Batangas Survivor ORG 5: Norway Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains Survivor ORG 13: Cappadocia Survivor ORG 16: Palawan Survivor ORG 20: Mount Yasur Survivor ORG 21: Canary Islands Survivor ORG 23: Henan Survivor ORG 25: Palau Survivor ORG 30: Yasawa Islands Survivor ORG 32: Tonga Survivor ORG 35: Iguazu Falls}}Returning Players in Koror Survivor ORG Wiki are former contestants who have won or been voted out that were offered the opportunity to return for another shot at becoming the Sole Survivor. *''Survivor ORG 4: Batangas, invited back two castaways who spent little time in their original seasons to compete against fourteen new contestants for another shot at winning the game. *Survivor ORG 5: Norway, this season invited back twenty of the best players on the wiki (five per season) back for a shot to battle it out to see who will prevail over the others. *Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan, this season invited ten castaways from the past seven seasons an opportunity to play against a friend of their choice that has not played on the ORG as of yet. *Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains, this season invited back twenty-two castaways from previous ten to either be on the tribe of heroic players or the tribe villainous players. *Survivor ORG 13: Cappadocia, in this season, eighteen players from the past twelve seasons had the opportunity to return, in hopes of improving upon their previous placements. Whether they were booted early, idoled out, or taken out by rocks, these players were back with a hunger for Revenge, Revival, and Redemption. *Survivor ORG 16: Palawan, in this season, twenty four players from the past fifteen seasons had the opportunity to return, being split into three tribes based on Gameplay, Placement, and Departure Reasoning. *Survivor ORG 20: Mount Yasur, in this season, ten people were selected to represent Koror ORG in a Battle of the ORGs. These people were selected based on their previous gameplay, and faced off against the 703 ORG Network. *Survivor ORG 21: Canary Islands, in this season, ten favorites where voted onto the season via the Viewers Choice twist. After nearly two weeks of campaigning, 24 ballot members was cut down to the 10 members who would return and play in the season. *Survivor ORG 23: Henan, in this season, ten returnees came back with their loved ones, and competed together for the million dollar prize and the title of Sole Survivor. *Survivor ORG 25: Palau, in this season, a full cast of returnees whose gameplay or elimination influenced the outcome of the game will compete again for the million dollar prize and the title of Sole Survivor. The contestants were chosen based on how they changed the game, either positively or negatively. *Survivor ORG 30: Yasawa Islands, in this season, twenty four returning players were divided into three tribes. Nanuya, the Redemption tribe, consisted of players who wanted to redeem their past gameplay/placement. Naviti, the Revenge tribe, consisted of players who were booted due another player specifically. Kuata, the Revival tribe, consisted of players who were eliminated due to a twist in the game. *Survivor ORG 32: Tonga, in this season, a group of returnees was assembled last minute due to a shortage of newbie applications. This group of ten castaways were invited back for having potential to do well in their original season, but ultimately failing to win due to circumstances beyond their control. *Survivor ORG 35: Iguazu Falls'', in this season, twenty four returning players were divided into three tribes. Misiones, the "Flops" tribe, consists of players whose time in the game ended during the pre-merge, yet had potential to make big moves. Curitiba, the "Finalists" tribe, consists of players who have proven they can make it to the end, with some even winning the game. Parana, the "Favorites" tribe, consists of everyone in between, well known players that dominated the merge portion of the game, yet didn't have what it takes to reach Final Tribal Council. *Yoshi and Mickey are the first contestants to ever return and the first to play twice. *Palau is the season with the most returning players in one season with 25. *Batangas is the season with the least returning players in one season with 2. *Mali has the most returning players overall with fourteen. *Drew is the lowest ranking returnee, coming in 25th place in Palau. *Jake and Ziggy were the first returning players to play in two seasons at once. *Reid was the first player to return for 3 different seasons after his first season. Category:Gameplay